


Little’s First Gear

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: RENT Classification au [3]
Category: Rent (2005), Rent - Larson
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alison’s only mentioned, Caregiver Benny, Caregiver Collins, Caregiver Mark, Caregiver Maureen, Caregivers, Classification AU, F/F, F/M, First little gear, Little Angel Dumott Schunard, Little Maureen, Little Maureen Johnson, Little Mimi, Little Mimi Marquez, Little Roger, Little Roger Davis, Little angel, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: Request:Mark, Collins, Benny, and Joanne surprise their little with their first piece of little gear?Littles: Roger, Angel, Mimi, and MaureenCaregivers: Mark, Collins, Benny, and Joanne
Relationships: Benjamin Coffin III/Mimi Marquez, Joanne Jefferson/Maureen Johnson, Mark Cohen & Roger Davis, Thomas B. Collins/Angel Dumott Schunard
Series: RENT Classification au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710820
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Little’s First Gear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little riv](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=little+riv).



Getting Roger to embrace his little side was hard. Getting Roger to do anything in general was hard, but this was harder. Maybe it was simply because Mark didn't have to right things? Maybe Roger couldn't embrace with what he didn't have? Maybe he needed more than just the random appliances around the loft.

Mark knew Roger had never been comfortable with this part of himself, and he wanted the little to embrace it as much as possible. 

He'd known Roger was a little since he'd moved in. It had been just Mark in the beginning, then he found a guy who needed a place to stay, an undiscovered artist waiting for the world to recognise his music for all its worth. Roger had made his "condition", as he called it, plain from the minute he'd met Mark, seeing an ad for the loft a while back and making sure Mark was comfortable with it. Of course, Mark had no objections.

Then came along Benny, who'd also been fine with it. Then Maureen, who was a little herself, and then Collins who, again, had no issues with it. Aside from the fact that Roger didn't really know how to take care of himself, and refused the help of others, others who also didn't know what to do.

But now that Benny had Mimi, Collins had Angel, and Maureen had Joanne, it was just Mark and Roger left, and Mark wanted Roger to feel safe to be how he was around him. 

Suddenly, an idea struck him. He called up Collins and Angel, asked them to take out Roger for a while, so that he could do what he needed to. Of course Collins and Angel agreed, why wouldn't they? They had no reason not to. Besides, Angel owed Mark for when she dragged him along to have a girls day whilst Mimi was out with Benny one time.

Once Mark was sure that Roger was no longer in the loft, and wouldn't be in a position to find out what he was doing, he left to go buy the little his first supplies, and for the first time, maybe he'd be looked after. Looked after well.

When Roger returned, Mark was simply playing around with his camera, and so didn't suspect much. He walked to his room, ready to strip down the dome comfortable clothes, and gasped.

His room had changed. Not by much, but he could see Mark had done something. There was a baby blue blanket strewn across his bed, his name sewed on largely in golden thread. There was a floppy blue bunny atop his pillows, a a set of three colourful pacifiers on his bedside table. There was a box of diapers on the floor next to the bed, much to Rogers internal embarrassment, and some younger-styled clothes like dungarees and cartoon-emblazoned tops on coat hangers on the doorknob of his wardrobe. There was even a small train set on his windowsill.

Roger turned around and looked at Mark, who was still very busy fiddling with his camera on the counter. "Hey, you do this?" Roger called out, pointing to his bedroom. Mark looked up and smiled. "Of course, thought you deserved it after your little concert last week." Of course that part was a lie, Roger could tell, little and white but still a lie. But it was a lie Roger didn't care about.

Feeling himself slipping slightly, Roger races over to Mark and have him a tight hug, completely dropping now, his face in the cameraman's chest. Mark grinned, slipping his arms back around Roger. "Hey, hey... it's ok. You needed it, and I'm happy to get it for you. Want to try some of it?"

"Yes Daddy."

XX~•~•XX

"Nice apartment." Collins managed to squeeze out between his hacking and choking. He was mostly just glad that Angel found him when he did, he wasn't sure how much longer he could have held on.

"Thanks honey, but really, enough admiring and more getting onto the sofa. You're practically dead!" The younger man squealed, grabbing onto Collins's arm and gently directing him to the ratty old sofa in the centre of the apartment. 

"Right, I'm just gonna get some stuff to clean you up, hold on." Collins nodded and continued to look around Angel's apartment. It was different to other apartments he'd been in before, the things inside didn't seem to match, yet... they fit Angel so well. There were lots of pairs of heels on a rack by the door, and tubes of lipstick scattered over the table top behind the couch. Collins had an idea he knew what was going on, in fact he was sure that Mark or Roger had mentioned "there's this guy in drag we see in the park". 

When Angel reappeared, with the supplies, Collins found his suspicions to be true. She walked over to him, a flowery skirt over the top of zebra-striped tights and a tight-fitted long-sleeved red jumper. She had a black bob wig on her head and had makeup all over her face.

"You don't have to agree with this, honey, but at least don't let it bother you too much whilst I fix you up." The way she said it made Collins figure that she'd probably been in situations like this before, with all judgmental people. 

"It doesn't bother me." He mumbled, letting her fix him up. Once she did, she took his hand. "Want to come with me? You don't have to, it might be fun though." And Collins agrees. Collins was sure that if she asked him to get her the moon as payment for her kindness he would do it, there was just something special about her. Grinning widely, she squealed slightly and lead him to her Life Support group. 

Once there, everyone took turns saying their names, Angel and Collins included, though Collins still wasn't too sure about the whole Support group thing, but Angel wanted him to go and he didn't see the harm in trying.

"There are many stress-relieving ways to deal with the negative thoughts which will no doubt cloud all your senses during this important final life milestone, so would anyone like to share what their stress-relievers are?" Paul asked, leaning forward with his hands knotted on his knees. Angels hand went up.

"Sometimes, when I feel like it's all a bit too much to deal, I slip into a younger headspace. It really helps, you're not worrying about anything and you're actually just being there for yourself and not doing what everyone else expects you to do." She said, smiling slightly. 

Collins turned to Angel in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. "You okay, honey?" Angel asked quietly, nervously looking down to the ground as another Life Support member began to talk. "I didn't know you were into that." Was all Collins could say. Angels face dropped - she knew she'd ruined what could have been beautiful.

Collins noticed the sad change in her demeanour and placed a hand on her knee. "Hey, it's okay. It doesn't bother me. In fact, I have a couple of friends who do that too." Angel looked up at him, a shy smile on her face. "Really?" Collins nodded. "I've helped look after them here and there." It was a silent offer to help Angel out as well, they both knew it. 

By the end of the Life Support meeting, Collins had a plan to take Angel out somewhere before they went back to her apartment, which they both agreed would be the best place for Collins to stay right now. 

"Come on." He smiled, leading her away from the Support Group and to a couple of streets filled with small shops. "What are we doing?" Angel asked, a grin on her face. "What I did when I found out about my friends," Collins smiled, taking her into a very colourful shop.

It was filled to the brim with little items. Diapers that could fit even the biggest of men, stuffed animals all lined up neatly on the shelves, cots and cradles and even perambulators, clothes for all sizes, and pacifiers all on hooks on one wall. 

"I don't have much," Collins admitted, "but I know the owner of the store well, and I can pay him back tomorrow or whenever I have the money." Angel smiled at him, tears gleaming in her eyes. "No ones ever done this for me before." She whispered. "Well, now they have. Choose one thing, baby." Collins grinned, chuckling slightly as he saw her make her way over to the stuffed toys, pulling a small pink bear with purple eyes off the shelf. It was the cheapest too, and Collins knew Angel was keeping an eye on the prices. 

Taking it out of her hands, Collins took it to the desk, talking to the man he knew so well. Angel was beaming behind him.

XX~•~•XX

“Mimi? You home, baby?” Benny called out. He had a surprise for his little girl and he couldn’t wait to show it to her.

Working in Mimi’s line of work tend to put stress into strippers shoulders, and a lot of it. If you weren’t thin then men wouldn’t find you attractive, and wouldn’t want you dancing on stage. You had to be fit to keep it up for hours, yet not so fit that you had prominent abs showing - men don’t like to be shown up. You had to be naturally pretty, sometimes the makeup sweat off after hours of work, and who pays to see an ugly girl dance? It put a lot of pressure on the strippers, especially Mimi.

Angel showed her a way out of it. Angel showed her how to let herself go and not worry about things. Angel showed her how to care less and finally be free to be who she was. Angel taught her how to be little.

At first, Mimi simply let Angel be little and basically babysat her. She’d play with her, feed her, sing her to sleep. When Angel encouraged Mimi to do it, it wasn’t so hard, she was so used to her best friend doing it so how hard could it really be?

Turns out obviously not too hard, she was properly gone after three tries. Her ages varies, but they were generally older than Angel, perhaps from all the times she’d looked after her, she still felt the need to, they weren’t sure. When Mimi was little, she tended to range from about eight to six, whereas Angel was usually either four or five. She was happy with Mimi as her big sister.

Ever since Mimi had been with Benny, she’d been little with Angel less and less. She wasn’t sure if Benny was into that - he didn’t mind Angel or Maureen, but still, they weren’t his lovers so could they really be compared to Mimi? 

Benny found out after Angel told him. Angel was worried that Mimi not being little so much would mess with her mental health now that it was one of her mentalities. Benny had been caught by surprise, Angel said it so casually, but she didn’t seem to notice.

That was why Benny had gone and bought Mimi some little things - they’d been living in Mimi’s apartment together so clearly she didn’t have any things of her own, she’d just been using Angel’s. 

“In here.” Mimi called back from the bedroom. She’d gotten back from the Cat Scratch Club only half an hour ago, and was still in her workwear as she sat on the bed, flipping through her magazines. 

“I have a present for you.” Mimi looked up at Benny in surprise as he handed her a small plastic bag. There wasn’t much inside, he’d lost a lot of money on his divorce with Alison, but he still figured that anything was enough for Mimi when she had none of it.

Opening the bag, Mimi gasped. “You shouldn’t have.” She whispered, pulling out a purple and pink fluffy blanket with little beige kittens embroidered on. Next came out a ginger and white teddy cat, then some three packs of simple coloured pacifiers, a set of barbie dolls, and a small box of pull-ups. Benny didn’t know enough about Mimi’s little state to know what age she was, so the collection rather ranged.

Mimi jumped on Benny. “You’re the best.” She whispered, pulling him up into a kiss.

XX~•~•XX

Joanne was used to Maureen being little by now. One thing she didn’t understand was why Roger, Mimi, and Angel all had so-called “little gear” whereas Maureen had none. Did she just not want any? Could she not afford it? Did it embarrass her? Joanne chuckled to herself in that last one, Maureen was never embarrassed about anything.

“Mommy, can we watch a movie?” Maureen asked, settling on the sofa next to Joanne. “Sure baby, what do you want to watch?” Maureen giggled and pulled a movie from the cupboard Joanne’s tv sat upon. “Snow White!” She exclaimed, passing the movie over to Joanne to put in the player. “Again?” Joanne teased, stroking Maureens cheek as she bent down next to her to put the movie in the player. “It’s not the same as yesterday, we watched Oliver then.” Maureen argued, pointedly. Joanne laughed, yes, Maureen loved Oliver And Company nearly as much as Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs. 

Once the movie started, Joanne and Maureen retreated to the couch, and the questions were still plaguing Joannes mind as her baby slid under her arm, watching the cartoon movie intently. Maybe Maureen just really didn’t need anything, she seemed satisfied as it was with simply a couple of cartoon movies.

That didn’t seem to satisfy Joanne, though. “Why don’t you have things, Maureen?” She asked randomly, about half way through the movie. “Huh?” Maureen looked up at Joanne, confused. “Why don’t you have little things, like Roger and Angel and Mimi? Why don’t you have pacifiers or toys or little clothing?” Maureen shrugged. “Never think about it when I’m bigger, and I can’t get anything when I’m littler.” She reasoned, a slight lisp in her voice as she wasn’t focussing on her words, rather the film.

“Do you want anything?” Joanne pestered. She wasn’t backing down from this, not now, nor when Maureen was actually talking about it, whether she realised it or not. She didn’t talk about it at all when she’s big, it just doesn’t occur to her, and besides, Joannes more likely to get a serious conversation out of Maureen as a five-year-old than as an adult. 

Maureen looked up at her. “Really?” Joanne nodded, surprised that Maureen would even question her splurging on her when that’s all she asks for when she’s big, but she didn’t let the emotion show. “Yes please.” Maureen grinned. “Want me to take you out shopping tomorrow?” Joanne suggested, opening arms wide for her baby to sit on her lap. Maureen dove in, laughing happily. 

“Yes please, Mommy!”


End file.
